camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Sorry! My bros were making me make them ice cream and I have to take a shower but brb!!!!! E LOL I finished showering now. :P I had like make the ice cream -,-" I dunno my bros just told me to dump all of these stuff into the mixer and its in the frige now. My bros and sis' are crazy for ice cream o.o I love mint chocolate chip ice cream! And Jin is me fav since she's th family and old me. And posted on Mio lina lina gave it to them as they did came to camp on the same day well I'm already planning that..with a few characters I have in mind... why? Twinneh chu wanna make Ryo and Bradley come out? Re Not planning on it. My dorm doesn't like the site though, and the internet hardly works anyways. I'm not really going to be on unless I'm out for the day. Anidoritvaniohevetotach 18:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) HELP!! I did what you said, but my page is all weird! :'( Can you plese help KarinAnari (talk) 04:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hai!Hai! I'm on :3 Mio's going to competitive mode i think...I'm okay :D also I had a test and I still have anorexia I just have to go there for daily check ups after school. Didn't make it :c ...ballet It was a test and audition. For the ballet school, they said I was good but ever since I practiced so much ballet I don't fell the spark inside of me anymore. Thx twines c: also Mio's weakness - singing Dosent want anyone to hear her voice since Ish good XP Mio - SHUT UP!! Me - *runs away in terror* Uhh I'm on le iPad -.-" I play legue of legends o.o I'm like addicted to it. SO FUN! Ish like two teams fighting and Ish sorta like capture the flag but no prisoners and chi have minions and chi can get new champions (Characteras) NO! My bros just deleted my league of legends thing on my computer DX also gtg and fix le computer soon KK posted btw anytime you want. Be patient and understanding.Life is too short to be vengeful or malicious. 23:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) congrats You're newb made it to level one, that means you have the opportunity to rp one of your characters with a god of choice to be rp'd by an admin, just let me or another admin know when you are ready to redeem your reward\ Posted and thanks for posting it on the top so I don't need to scroll down. XD Mass Was Here... See ya! 04:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) So sorry for the late reply by the way. My internet crash down. :( Mass Was Here... See ya! 04:28, November 15, 2012 (UTC) hai hai! I posted on le dance studio. KK! Posted btw and I had to download LoL agin -.-" also ish not showing le comment on Seunghyun btw. Ikr?! Those evil little brothers always prank my stepmom! Well maybe I'll let em of with that XD I have two bros and two sis' there both twins. Ish true and ish a big family Boys...and girls except meh only a bit though. Freaking out again Okay, so apparently, I'm freaking out again because my hormones are driving me nuts. One side is telling me to chat with the guy I like (in FB) but the other side is telling me not to because I could be disturbing him. God, I can't understand what's happening in this crazy world of "love". Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Posted :D Mass Was Here... See ya! 09:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I did chat with him :)) It was awkward though plus I htink he was busy so we exchanged about.... 15 sentences. :) I feel happy I did it! Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:26, November 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I love your new siggy! I think he was busy so yeah, we cuold only do 15 sentences :( Well, I asked how he was then he said he was fine other than the fact that he still had an injury form before. And we chatted last night :) It took me a complete 30 minutes before I could press the enter key XD Friend, where have you been all my life? 11:57, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm planning on maybe later if he goes online :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:15, November 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll keep you posted then ;) That is, assuming he actually goes online. Friend, where have you been all my life? 13:17, November 16, 2012 (UTC) anime Oh yea definitely any you see that I've put under unknown if you know them go ahead and move them to male/female and link to who they are, and any of yours that you know the models of go ahead and add with a link to who they are Natalie Hey! Thanks for welcoming Natalie to camp ^_^ I replied to your post, by the way. Friend, where have you been all my life? 06:25, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Posted Broken. And I am fine thank you and you?? Mass Was Here... See ya! 06:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hai! my step mom and I are starting to get along we'll now :3 my bros keep deleting my LoL -.- I dunno she took me to a concert and we spent a day together and it went well...but I'm still angry at my bros for deleting my LoL again >.< I forgot who -.- but she's nice actually...and my bros are deleting more stuff. I'm still planning my revenge, maybe I'll take all the cake away from them... Green tea cake with chocolate chips in it, my bros are crazy for it. I drink it like almost every morning. o.o Trust me I eat rice almost every''day. Heya! Hey, I posted on Ginny and how's the weather in The Philippines? (I know I'm such a boring person xP, but I could be a Zeus kid if there was such thing!! XD) Wings are made to fly! 11:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Posted. And it's raining a whole lot more nowadays, not raining cats and dogs, raining elephants and hippopotamuses >,< Wings are made to fly! 12:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Tell me about it, my two bro's Ryo and Ryu are always like Ryo: What's for breakfast Ryu: Sushi! Me: Hell no we're just having plain rice. -.-'' it' like that every morning. Sometimes, but it rains more :/ I seriously wish it could snow though :D It would be awesome!! It's Riri btw, tip: NEVER use an iPad when your on wikia Dx Posted on Ginny. Heh my...mom likes making my siblings names rhyme also I gotta go soon & I just realized right now that I have a lost twin brother named Takumi o.o My sisters names are Yuka & Yuki but my parents (My dad and step-mom but my mom used to call me this) Always called me Mizuki instead of Jin or Jin Kyung :P anyways Nite! Floods? None so far. (thankfully) but it has started in one town in a state, known as Perak, the "Silver" state of Malaysia :/ Wings are made to fly! 13:46, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry >.< I didn't see your post on Natalie 'til now! I am so sorry!!! Also... I kinda forgot that Cody helped Nat and Ginny get to camp. I was about to make Nat ask Cody how he knew her name... thank goodness I didn't. Well...Posted! Just message me if/when you've replied so that I'll know who replied to whom. :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 16:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) confused Hey on the user/char forum and pages those eros kids are listed as both silver's, but on my model's page you put that Mio is yours, soooo who owns her? umm I love everything on the canvas! (however wondering why you choose that song(not that I dont like it just I have a scientific brain that often ask the why and what) anyhow what about we say that both have been helping to spread the love in hope it will never die thus thats why I believe they deserve to win... as for teh names... I thought of a very cute name...that I ironically forgot ...but I'll try to think of another name ! (promise!) suprise another I.M from me!! I just wanted to say happy birstday!! (even if its not lets just pretend it is!!!) cause loook at what I've found!! Its a bit far from bradley and sabrina but its close..and we can pretend the bidings are time???? anyway thats all I got... still looking for the name anyhow enjoy your prentend birthday present!! how about after the date at the restourant sabrina exit it (as today(I think) is the day I made ichiro!!!) soo we can make it today the day she feels the sadest of what happen?? hmm mr random? maybe by bringing him to the ice rink? the place where everything started.?? and yeah I have a few song...but I dont want to show it cause then it will overload songss.. how about sabrina leave as she's sad?? Hey, I just posted at the Corner Store. Sorry, didn't see your reply until now. Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo 10:39, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh its okay Broken :), The name of the state is called Perak which means silver in Malay, you can ask Mel, we're both from the same country! Wings are made to fly! 10:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) blindfold? *grins as I take sabrina* lets do it!! and yeah lets do what happen the first time they meet but this time instead of sabrina's page how about the road to town? and bradley taking his blindfold there? XD Aw thanks :) You've been to the cruise port? Lucky you.. :O Wings are made to fly! 10:49, November 18, 2012 (UTC) - car?? anyway posted! hmmm gifts?? *evil grins* I HAVE A GIFT FOR BRADLEY FOR THAT!!! want to know what it is?? Aw :( Hope your dad's alright, may god bless him ^_^ And I have to go! You don't mind telling Mel that I posted on Ginny's page please? :) Adios! Wings are made to fly! 11:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) a cat? no worse...a cat from azure!!!! hey bradley..did you know that a cat can have at least 6 kittens.... bardley...did you know most cats love being with dogs? some even enjoy swimming?? bradley oh bradley...I know your gonna accept the cats...cause its gonna be from sabrina...so can you say no to her?? smart...anyway look at what I've been searching for!! Thanks you thank you *bows* I try my best! anyway ok I'll do that when I finally remembered what the name was ok?anyway back to the present delima... what are you gonna get sabrina bradley?? hmm how about a car? (joke) anyway you already gave her a phone(with gps) and you already have kids (*laughs*) soo what else can a girl want? hmm *sees the list* really?? anyway I've found a song for sabrina(heard half of it soo donno..) hmm dont know yet anyway I have to go sorry! can we continue later? Heyo! Ryu says hai -.- that kid is full of randomness, oh yea Takumi is just sorting out my league of legends and he fixed it :D yes! No more deleting for those devil twins! XP He just said wha? and turned back to the tv XP anyway nite! Hey there, Broken. Just thought I'd drop by to.. um... ask you to post on Natalie I guess. I'm actually bored right now and well... I'm hoping you're still here. So.. yeah. Could you post on her please? :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 12:46, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ive done what you asked to mine if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 13:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Present? hmm my chritmas present huh?? hmm what would you want? (*looks up* please dont let it be something hard to get!! and to maybe give you a clue read this!! I will stay up all night talking to you so you never feel alone (you’ll have to deal with me in the morning though) I’ll make sure your crush stays liking you over ANYONE (physical violence may acquire) I will cancel plans in a second for you (even if it’s a date with Zac Efron!) I would rather hold you while you’re cry, than be partying with anyone (YES ANYONE) If someone breaks your heart, I’ll break their face (with pleasure) I’ll make sure you KNOW you ARE the best thing in the world (once you become conceited this deal is off!) I’ll work my butt off to get you what you wanted for Christmas (This does not include Edward Cullen) I’d buy the whole world to make you smile (Because everyone wants a globe) I’ll go on talking like an idiot till you laugh (or punch me out… whichever one makes you happy) I would throw myself in front of a bullet/truck/crazy manic to make sure you were okay (I expect you to be at my hospital bed EVERY SECOND) I will never pick another living soul over you in my life (but dead souls are a different story…) If you ever need someone to pick you up I AM THERE, If I can’t pick you up, I’ll lay there with you... (I’d prefer to lay its easier) I will promise to never leave till you want me too, and my arms will still be waiting for you when you want me back (but then again who would ever want ME to leave!) I promise all this because I know I will never find another person like you, SO WHY TRY! P.S:cut out teh zach efron and edward cullen cause I dont know them... and I found this online (heheh) not into twilight sorry..anyway I might have to go..Sorry.. I know there way to adicted, Takumi is basically becoming a girl mangnet and he just tell me not to right that but who cares! Well Takumi's quite protetive -.-" and I get these emails like : Are you two a couple? Me: Hell naw! We're just ''twins! and all the girls keep saying "What's his type of girl?" And they basically worship me o.o 5 mins online...and soo sorry for the mistake...hate safari yes *salutes* ma'am! Um not really *Looks at self* wait *Goes to Takumi* okay he said yea. Well yea I guess so o.o loads of guys like me too at school. Oh yea rp Jake and Mio? yey!! done!!...well at least....I still have to come up with a name.. Hey, posted at both the Corner Store and Kareem's page. [[User:Legolas of the Woodland Realm|"You would die ]] before your stroke fell - Legolas Greenleaf 11:33, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I dunno new rp? oh right and mom about that...she's my dad's fiance now there getting married on christmas XP I guess I'm taking a shower brb! ok! its ok! anyway what will happen next? Posted on Jake! love the hose idea...*imagines both playing the water happily like this well...I try my best.. Posted Broken :D and what does emotion cash mean?? Mass Was Here... See ya! 13:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC) yes! umm I mean pitty him... Oh oh can I bring ichiro into the picture? I know how u feel -.- Ok understand anyhow have a nice dinner.or lunch Replied anyhow back to my question can I add ichiro? or should I add the new guy?? Hey, just to let you know I've posted at Kareem and the corner store. :) ''"You would die before your stroke fell - Legolas Greenleaf 10:32, November 20, 2012 (UTC) No..a new new guy..anyhow imagine it..bradley sick in bed..sabrina coming...with a guy....(its either ichiro or the new guy).... Seriously, I five siblings one- a girl magnet two- two evil brats three- two little annoying girls who can't stop singing songs! My worst days'' are everyday! -.- really?*grins* what if the guys tough and stuborn and sabrina wants him there?? @ish 2 sis it's good even though there like 4 yearsold or somethin' brb dinner! hmm? *evil grin* Matthew VS azure!!! really? *grins* interesting....and I soo want to see it!!!! but...with the new guy...or with ichiro? but sabrina's there..and azure too!! and I'm not thatworried..ichiro knows how to fight.. hmm how about both??(p.s the new guys gonna be a healing spirit..) Hai! I'm back I'm doing homework at the same time as this Music, I'm composing and choreographing. Yup..but I dont know when I'm gonna make him..or what his name will be.. Finished le homework finally :P also posted on Jake. umm *hides a list of a few corny names* ok *smiles nervously* I have to teach year sevens dance moves and gotta compose since I play the bass and I'm in orchestra. Yep! Also I dance jazz and break dance too and I play the double bass too lol like my sisters watch the video on youtube for the dance all the time XP so yea I know it's pretty simple for my sis' no offense though Hey u on? ello Yep you can approve regular claims, but only leave notes on BC claims. as far as General Support, that means you help wherever it's needed, basically General Support backs up and covers holes for both Activiites & Development and Administrative and Support (which really should be renamed to just Administrative now that we have a specific support department >.<). The difference between being in GS versus the other departments is, say you're in Activities and Development, your first priority would be edits for that department versus just anywhere it's needed. In general, any time an admin or crat need help in any department, feel free to jump in and help, also please remember if you accept a claim of a new user the new user needs to be added to the user character forum, there's some Help Videos that you might find helpful. Cheers umm I have a few ideas of a name Brabrina,leyna,leyda,rana,leyra ........ ok your choise! Posted Broken Mass Was Here... See ya! 10:45, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ok soo do you want me to post on the quest page? k.k! A little late... So I might be a little late but I was browsing through the requesting user rights page and I saw your name there!!! Congratulations!!!!!!! *hugs tightly* I hope you do your job/s well and maybe you could even try for an admin ;) oh yeah! and before I forget, wanna continue our rp on Nat ? Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:25, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll support you if ever you decide to go for an admin :) And it's fine ^_^ Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:36, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou Thanks for the quick claim :) *fist bumps you* (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:33, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Freaky XD. Well thanks again, I didn't expect a claim in a flash. That was awsome!!! (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC)) Sorry about the late reply. I was born in 1998 (Jacob.radon24 (talk)) I was born on 12:06am, so your 2 hours and 30 minutes older than me. Cool :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I got it the wrong way round, ha ha ha (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:11, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to Deniel Nova's comment (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 05:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks for claiming Max Twist :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC)) siggie Hey something's wrong with your siggie, when you use it to vote on things it messes up the #'s Posted at the Corner store. So sorry for the late reply just saw it now. P.S What do you think of my new sig? ''The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told 16:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I got no school today c: I'm so happy now since my bro's are in Tokyo (To see my aunt) and my sis' are in ballet practise for and hour or more. But Takumi's here and girls are banging in my door time to time to see him -.-" Takumi tells me not to budge and let him handle it, but seriously I'm blamming him if he dies halfway. -.-" my step-mom (Yea their getting married next week o.o) is pregnant yea they were supposed to be married last week. Posted at minigolf ''The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told 23:16, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I guess so well yea... I'm happy :) Takumi is avoiding the girls in school since the news spread about the wedding and he's actually not talking to them o.o he talks to me. Posted Broken.... Mass Was Here... See ya! 09:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Posted and sorry for what Arion did to Ember... Is it ok?? Mass Was Here... See ya! 09:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Congratz!! I just saw that you were made rb!! Congrats Broken!! You'll do a good job, then, who knows? You could become an admin :) You'll have my support through everything! You is awesome!! XD *hugs and bounces* You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 17:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I understand :) You're doing a good job by the way! You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 06:20, November 25, 2012 (UTC) lol woops. sorry, i'll be sure to do that from now on. Heyyyy! I just took a shower sorry! My bro's told me to make them stuff o.o it was lego I think...yea my dad and his girlfriend are getting married 2morrow and Takumi is saying he dosen't want to go because of the girls o.o weird enough. Lego+Ryu and Ryo = <3! They can't stop playing it >.< it's always 'Hey sis lets play lego!' or 'Hey sis help us with this please!' I mean seriously can't they stop playing for a day? They honeymoon is in Kyoto I think...we're moving to Beijing o.o Hi I can't belive I've been here three weeks either. Thank you soooo much for helping me! :D You wouldn't mind helping me with coding signatures?? KarinAnari (talk) 22:35, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Your signature Okay, so we need to talk about your signature, its kinda Broken, "Bad pun was bad" the time stamp is broken, it has a space infront of it, and your signature, when posted it leaves too much coding on the page. Anyways, if you want help, fixing the things that are "wrong" Just message me, your signature page, and I'll fix it for you. No worries :) No worries, (squeezes back) and hope you and Mel win the Epic Couple Contest! :D You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 07:47, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Hai hai! I got to go home early the wedding was awesome! The weird thing was I caught the flowers that my step-mom threw o.o I'm freaking out now a lot. I know chinese...a bit but taiwanese is easier for me...lol the wedding flower thing is crazy like I tripped over my dress then I fell into this guy called Fusuke's arms....o.o weird! i guess so...almost all of the girls like him but no one can beat Takumi...yet XP Posted on Mio yet? Also welcome Nolee Carleson pls! :3 I dunno -.- Mio is always regular and normal and hyper o.o so I dunno.. KK! I posted on Mio and Nolee Sure and posted on both btw Re:Sig Since you wouldn't be able to find it under the rest of your talk page messages. I fixed your signature for the most part, I couldn't see why the space was showing up with the timestamp. Are you leaving a space after and then putting ~~~~~? hai hai twinneh! Right posted on Mio & Nolee but I think Mio's is finished XP KK! My bro's screwed up my phone -.- having a bad yet okay day and posted on Nolee! I met my new teacher and he's like sixteen or eighteen o.o' O yea gotta eat dinner rp later. Music he's a hippe XP I dunno why I made Nolee's birthday on December 31st o.o so now she's still fourteen! Yea XP We call him the hippie guy Yep I clearly dislike him! Haast I changed his claim (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 11:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC)) Signiture I'm not sure what kind of problems you mean, but can you still help me? KarinAnari (talk) 00:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy! I'm trying to actually stay calm with Fusuke that guy is annoying me! >.< if you know Ikuto from shugo chara he's exactly like him! (Oh yea watched shugo chara when I was young XP) Haast Please comment or claim him (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:50, November 28, 2012 (UTC)) Lol most of the girls like him but as I said before ''no one ''can beat Takumi XP and no he keeps annoying meh! I don't have a crush on anyone Takumi is the "over protective" brother if you know what I mean. Also Wilfred isn't showing on the beach btw. Thank's for the help. Could you also take a look at Robin Ericsson clain? (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 11:00, November 28, 2012 (UTC)) I dunno how my super brother does it! But this is the conversation I'm trying to break up.... Fusuke: I don't like her! Takumi: Dude you hurt my sister I kill! Just cause you caught her in the wedding don't go all lovey dovey with her Me: What the Lump (<---- watching to much Adventure Time!) Takumi! Nah my step-mom would be like "Oh honey I'm so proud of you!" Thats what she told me o///o I might gotta take a shower brb! KK well i'm back so IM me if ur on Signiture I'm not sure can it be anything KarinAnari (talk) 21:56, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Heyo! Well online now! :3 Takumi actually finally got a girlfriend o.o the girl is like me bff! Her name is Akane and she's like popular but not as popular as me o.o She's okay just that Takumi always teases her. I dunno and Nolee is probaly gonna make Wilfred angry Nolee:Who cares? he won't fight and he calls himself a prince! Me: Calm down you break or kill something like me! o.o o.o whoa just like Aiko... You wanna know what Aiko does? She barley gets mad at anyone she just is always like 'Desu!' or 'What's that big sis?' whoa. I'm like this at school Me: *Asleep in class* Teacher: Mizuki, who is the roman god of war? Me: Zzzz... Teacher:Mizuki? Me: Mars, Jupiter zzz.... Teacher: Correct, it's Mars Me: *Awake* Wha? Ikr? It's so weird and awesome! I didn't get in trouble :D [{SL}} lol posted on beach btw also is chapter fourteen out of last game? KK! auditions Actually I'll be holding an event for December to fill those positions, the details should be up by the 1st heyyy! Sorry I couldn't post on the beach for awhile -.- my bro's were making me make ice cream then I had to deal with Fusuke and soon I had to deal with Takumi. -.-'' but yea posted on the beach Don't slap chur self! >.< he said he wanted to go to the dance as friends until I realised I have a new neihborgur (Yea my spelling sucks) and classmate named Finch but we're going as friends to this x-mas dance thing. I dunno >.< Love is confusing! I dunno >.< XD lol well I guess I like Fusuke a bit but Finch is nice to me and I think this pic would decribe what I'm in right now link I dunno. This girl in my class showed me this anime show called Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! and I just found dis pic o.o I guess if I put it into Kaichou wa Maid sama ways.... Usui would be Fusuke and Misaki's childhood friend would be Finch. Well... Fusuke: Kind, annoying, flirty, popular and intelligent Finch: Nice, kind, popular and intelligent I dunno o.o! lol I think Fusuke and Finch are gonna have a fight. Dance is this coming monday! and surey Their gonna have an argument or something to see who wins what was it again just wait lemme ask Takumi...first one who kisses me. *Feels like running away from the guys like a little kid* I dunno their both like 'Hey Lee-san, come have lunch with me!' or 'Hey Zuki-chan be my partner in history?' then my bro comes in all like 'Break your heart your dead.' It's not actually a good thing since Takumi goes into 'protective brother' mode Hey Hey Wanna RP? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 17:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Broken! I haven't talked to you in a while! Have you not been on or are you avoiding me? >.< I'm not that weird (or should I say unusual), am I? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 01:08, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Heyyyy! Fusuke ended up winning o////o About that...Fusuke just covered Finch's face with his hand and kissed me...it was SO weird. I kissed Takumi before but does that count because I had to kiss him in this ceremony o.o I had too! It's a tradition in the family! Family Nah it was on the cheek. Ehh um ah eh uh....l-i-p-s Oh no! Sh*t! Ryu and Ryo broke my stupid tenth phone again! >.< I'm not rich I get them for free...dad's job -.-'' Nah my dad he owns four companies and my step mom is an author and she might be a manga artist o.o I dunno o.o she hasn't published any but she's also a teacher. Japanese Yea. I only know Korean, Japanese, English and a bit of Chinese and Spanish. Yea well I gotta ave dinner too >.< and Ryu and Ryo are arguing and Takumi is trying to break it and they need it so brb! Okay, but only the Lt can have her join the hunt :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC)) I replied to the infirmary :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 10:39, November 30, 2012 (UTC)) Hey! Ryu and Ryo can't stop arguing and we're in my cousins backyard sleeping in the tree house >.< we had a food fight and yea but i brought my laptop so I'm cool :D 'Tis your choice LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 17:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) post why chu no post on beach? Hello Broken!!!! Tiffany232 (talk) 02:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) God, my hair is a mess. Just woke up in the tree house yea we built it we had extra wood so we got it and built with our grandpa and grandma. Sure, congrats on the Poetry Contest btw! LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 07:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) IDM, I'm going now, wherever you pcik i'll post later, k? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 08:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) kk :) LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 08:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ? I dunno *shrugs* Wait, hunter or not, hunter or not. I dunno >.< Yea cause you se, Kaylee in her childhood was always alone so I was gonna make her into a hunter o.o and she reminds me of my...mom... You see, Kaylee is always nice, sweet and kind and my mom's like that...it's just sometimes when she sees my dad she isn't really happy but she stays normal...and that connects to Kaylee's personality in winter and autumn. *Sighs* Everytime Takumi sees me rpying Kaylee he goes to his room, locks the door and sits in the corner hitting himself with a book. I've seen it before since his door was open one time and now he locks the door. Nah I;m okay with it Takumi only does it sometimes since he's barley here -.-'' always TV, football or homework he only did it twice so yea it's okay! He's starting to get over it since my step-mom's here sometimes he dosen't remember our mom o.o'' Car crash...I gotta go have dinner brb! It's okay we had sushi for dinner so I get to take it to my room since my lil bro's takes all the sushi...evil lil devils. Also chat? My bro stole my laptop -.- gonna kill him so I'm ended up with the iPad chat dosen't work on it >.< posted on the beach btw Ikr?! I tell him and there always like 'We ain't do anythin' >.< He does >.< At least you don't have to be stuck with these devils -.- oh yea Takumi says Hai also Aika says Hai too. KK! Aika said I wish the nice lady a merry x-mas! o.o it's not even x-mas though... kk! We're buddhist that's why -.-'' she said 'Thank you very much big sis' friend!' Oh, we have to go to the temple -.-'' it's the only time for peace cause lil kids aren't allowed there. I got to a normal school nothing special we learn japanese (Which I already know so I get to learn spanish!) and other stuff XP kk bye good nite. Hey Broken could I have some help with coding? I don't really know what to do, and I've seen you'r carrie pages so. Massage me back if you can Dduffurg48/Gruff 12:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well if you wanna test some code out try it here. Oh and I didn't make the Agrio code Dduffurg48/Gruff 12:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Posted at minigolf. Sorry for the late reply ''The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told 14:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank so much for the help Broken :D Font: The one on Jake Parker, Colors of gradients: French rose and Brink pink, Text color: White Background color; Ruby Dduffurg48/Gruff 15:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) newb congrats your newb is a level five which gives you a shiny new char spot I'm feeling fine! And You?By the way, are we going to continue any of the 3 RPs that we have? --Little Unusual Me (talk) 21:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Well if your on...Hai! I had to leave the same time as chu last night -.- sleeping in the tree house again. yea it does cause it's so near to the house and I secretly turn on the wifi in my room cause one of the branches are stuck in my window so yea we got wifi c: